Losing Your Memory
by disneymemories1
Summary: Jess realized that his best friend Leslie is alive but they go through ups and downs
1. Your Alive!

Losing Your Memory

Jess walks in

May Belle – See I told you

Mom – Oh My God Jess

Dad- Where in gods have you been?

Mom- Where have you been?

Jess- Mom I ask you it wasn't like a -

Brenda – We thought you were dead

Dad – Brenda hush

Jess- Dead? What's going on?

Dad – Your friend Leslie is dead she drowned in a creek this morning apparently she tried to swing on a rope and it broke they think she hit her head

Jess- No it's not that kind of it couldn't break. I wouldn't have.

Dad – But It did…I'm sorry son

Jess- No you're lying she not even dead you're lying!

4 years later….

*Jess thinking about the day Leslie died*

Jess goes on the computer

Anonymous: Jess

Jess: Who are you?

Anonymous: Meet where your old best friend use to live

Jess: Okay

Later that night…

Jess knocks on the door and the walks in the house

Jess sees Leslie

Jess: Leslie!

Leslie: Hi!

Jess: I can't believe it's you

Leslie: Hi but one question who are you

Jess is shocked that Leslie does not know who he is

Jess: It's me Jess

Leslie: Still not ringing a bell

Jess take's Leslie hand

Leslie: Where are you taking me?

Jess: Just follow me

Leslie: Why are we in the woods?

Jess: This is not the woods this is Terabithia

Leslie: Tera-what

Jess: Leslie we made this when we were little

Leslie: I'm sorry I just don't remember

Jess: How could forget but you're the queen

Leslie: Queen of what

Jess: Of Terabithia

Leslie: If I'm the queen who's the king

Jess: I am

Leslie: You are

Jess: Yes

Jess kissing Leslie

Leslie: Jess?

Jess: Yes

Leslie: What are you doing here we have not been in here for years

Jess: You remember!


	2. How did Leslie Come Back?

Jess- So I'll see you later

Leslie- Okay sure

Jess walks into the house

Jess- She's back! She's back!

May Belle – Who's back?

Jess- Leslie

May Belle – I thought Leslie died

Jess – Nope I just hang out with her

May Belle – Oh My Gosh!

Dad- What's going on?

May Belle – Leslie back

Dad – What

May Belle – Jess saw her

Dad – Jess is this true

Jess- Yes I just hung of with her

Dad – okay

The Next Day….

Leslie – Hey Jess

Jess- Hey Leslie, Leslie can I ask you something

Leslie – Yeah sure

Jess – How did you come back I thought you were dead

Leslie – Well this is what happen I went to Terabithia alone I swung on the rope and then the rope broke then I almost drowned and I hit my head on a rock and someone came and saved my life and then I was in the hospital for four years

Jess- wow

Leslie –I know it was pretty crazy

Jess – Well see you later

Leslie – see you later


	3. Leslie first day at school

Jess walks into school today

Katniss: Hey Jess

Jess: Hey Katniss

Katniss: So how did it go with Leslie?

Jess: Ummm…..good

Katniss: Is she your girlfriend now

Jess: Yes

Katniss: Okay cool

They both walks into class

Teacher: Okay everyone take out your homework

Principal: Umm sorry to interrupt we have new student Leslie Burke

Teacher: Ms Burke you could choose any seat you want

Jess: Hey Leslie

Leslie: Hey Jess

She sat write behind Jess

After school

Jess: Leslie, you wanna come over my house for dinner

Leslie: Okay sure

Jess and Leslie walks into Jess house.

May Belle: Leslie!

May Belle run to hug Leslie.

Leslie: Hey May Belle

At the dinner today

Mom: So Leslie how are you great

Leslie: I'm doing okay

Dad: That's great

Leslie: Well it's getting late I'll see you tomorrow

Jess walks Leslie to the door

Jess: See you later

Leslie: See you

Jess and Leslie kiss


	4. Jess loves Leslie

The next day at school

Teacher: I want everyone to paired up for this project

Jess: Leslie you wanna work with me

Leslie: Okay sure

Jess: Will work after school

Katniss: Hey Jess

Jess: Hey Katniss, Katniss this is Leslie and Leslie this is Katniss

Leslie: Hey nice to meet you

Katniss: Hey nice to me you too

Jess and Leslie walks home

Leslie: You wanna work at house

Jess: Okay sure

Jess and Leslie walks into Leslie house

Annie: Hello you must be Jess

Jess: Hello nice to meet you

Leslie: Jess this is my little sister Annie

Jess: Hello nice to meet you

Leslie Dad: Hello Jess it's nice to see you again

Jess: Hello it's nice to see you again Mr. Burke

Leslie: Dad will be working on the project upstairs

Leslie Mom and Dad: Okay

Jess and Leslie walks upstairs

Leslie: So what do you wanna work on?

Jess: How about we work on the solar system

Leslie: Okay will work on it

Jess: Where are we gonna get the things we need

Jess and Leslie walks into the store

Jess and Leslie walks into the store and pick up things they need for the project

The person who works there: That will be 10 dollars and 59 cents

Jess pays the man

Leslie: Aww man when have to work on the project tomorrow

Jess: Okay see you later

That moment Jess sees walk away in the rain it reminds him of that moment he fell in love with Leslie


	5. Jesslie

Jess walks into the house and runs into his room

He takes out his art notebook

And look at all these photos he painted of Leslie

Jess: Oh My Gosh, I Love Leslie

May Belle: Did you just say you love Leslie

Jess: Mind you businesses

May Belle: Jess and Leslie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come love then comes baby-

Jess: I'm gonna kill you

May Belle walks out the room

The next day…

Katniss: Hey Jess

Jess: Hey could I tell you something

Katniss: Okay sure

Jess: I love Leslie

Katniss: Wait what? You do?

Jess: Yes

Katniss: You have to tell her

Jess: No I can't

In class…

Teacher: The project has to be done by Friday

Leslie: We have to finish the project today at my house

Jess: Okay cool

At Leslie house

Jess and Leslie are done with the project

Jess: Okay where finish

Leslie: So I'll see you tomorrow

Jess: Okay see you


	6. Thinking About You

Its Friday the day of the project

Teacher: Jess Aarons and Leslie Burke you guys are up next

Leslie: This is our science project on solar system

Jess thinking: Look at Leslie I just love how she speaks

Jess still thinking about Leslie

Jess and Leslie walk home

Jess walks into his room

Jess is getting a call from Katniss

Jess: Hello

Katniss: Hey it's me Katniss

Jess: Hey

Katniss: So did you tell Leslie that you love her

Jess: No not yet I just did not get the chance to

Katniss: You better tell her or I will tell her my self

Jess: Okay, Okay I'll tell her stop pressuring me

Katniss: Okay my mom what's me to clean my room I'll talk to you later

Jess: Okay bye

Katniss: Bye

Jess thanking of ways how he will tell Leslie that he loves her

Jess: Okay I'll tell her tomorrow


	7. The Next Day

The next day

Jess walking to Leslie house

Jess thinking: Okay how am I gonna tell her

Leslie: Oh hey Jess

Jess: Hey so where are you going

Leslie: I'm gonna be out of town for the weekend

Jess: Okay see you this week

Leslie: Okay see you

Jess sighs

Jess: That was close

Katniss calls Jess

Jess: Hello

Katniss: So did you tell her

Jess: I couldn't she gonna be out of town for the weekend

Katniss: Okay talk to you later

Jess: Okay bye

Jess hangs up

May Belle: Jess do you have a piece of paper I could write on

Jess: Ummm…. Yeah I think so…Oh yeah I have one

May Belle: Oh thank you

Jess: You welcome

Jess starts practicing how he's gonna tell Leslie

Jess: How about I just go to bed to get my mind of all of this.

Jess goes to sleep


	8. A little mistake

The next day…

Jess walks downstairs

Mom: Good morning Jess

Jess: Good Morning

Jess starts to eat his breakfast

Jess finishes eating

Dad: Jess you have to do your chores

Jess: Okay

Jess starts doing his chores

Jess: All finish

Dad: All finish

Jess: Yup

Dad: Okay you can go back inside

Jess walks back in his house

He walks up to his room

Jess: I should call and see how she's doing

Jess calls Leslie

Leslie answers her phone

Leslie: Hello

Jess: Hey Leslie

Leslie: Hey Jess

Jess: So are you doing

Leslie: I'm doing find so how are you

Jess: Oh nothing just finished doing my chores

Leslie: Oh

Jess: So I just called how are you doing

Leslie: Oh see you later

Jess: Ok love-see you later

Leslie: Were you about to say I love you

Jess: Umm…..no

Leslie: Well okay bye

Jess: Bye

Jess: That was close


	9. Jess finally tell's her

The next day….

Jess: Leslie!

Leslie: Jess!

Jess: Leslie you know where we should go

Leslie: Where

Jess: Terabithia

Leslie: Cool we have not been there in a while

Jess and Leslie walks into Terabithia

Jess: So how was your trip?

Leslie: It was okay but I did miss you

Jess: I miss you too

Leslie: So how was your weekend?

Jess: It was okay all I did was chores

Leslie: Oh

Jess thinking: Just tell her why you so nervous it's not even that big

Jess sighs

Jess: Leslie there's something I have to tell you

Leslie: Okay tell me

Jess: Leslie Burke…. I love you

Leslie: You do I love you too

Jess kisses Leslie


End file.
